Garfield's Hero Academia
by JP-Ryder
Summary: Requested by Kfbanime87. Garfield Logan has lost everything when his parents died, but then gets transported into another dimension, into the world of My Hero Academia! He'll go through some experience in using his Quirk, but first controlling his primal urges around girls, especially gaining a harem from it. BB x Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, my fellow readers, and welcome to another story requested by Kfbanime87. In this story, Garfield Logan has been transported into the world of Quirks aka the world of My Hero Academia. As stated, this will be another BB x Harem story.**

 **I do not own Beast Boy and I don't own My Hero Academia.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **/**

Chapter 1: A New Hero in Musutafu

A young boy with green skin, green eyes, wearing black t-shirt with green sleeveless hoodie, blue jeans, and white shoes. He's named is Garfield Logan. Garfield was crying, seeing his parents killed in front him by a strange man that killed them with... powers.

"Mom! Dad! Please don't leave me!" Garfield said as grabbed his father's shirt, even has blood stained on his hands.

"Garfield...my son...stay strong...take this." Mark said as he pulls out something.

It's like a silver medallion that has green diamond in it.

Garfield grabbed that seeing he's father hands glow in white light. The medallion glow which sends out a portal underneath Garfield, who fall in.

"Stay strong, Garfield." Mark said die out with a smile.

/

Six months later.

This world is different than any other. In this world many people have special abilities called Quirks. These quirks work like superpowers, giving people strange and unique abilities as well as appearances. In this world, super heroes exist and they run the world.

Over at a city called Musutafu, an anthropomorphic mouse in a suit was walking by. Mr. Principal was just walking by to go to his favorite market place for cheese sales. But then he heard something from a restaurant in an alley.

Mr. Principal goes into the alley, seeing a couple of boxes come all together. Then he spotted a young green boy, who's clothes were tattered and is dirty all over. He was sitting on the ground with a folded-up box, while eating a piece a bread.

"Young lad, are you okay?" Mr. Principal asked as he walks towards him.

"No please, I didn't do anything!" Garfield panics as he hides inside the box out of fear.

"Whoa child, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to see if you're alright." Mr. Principal states as he opens the box.

"R-Really?" Garfield asked him.

"Yes, what's your name my boy?" Mr. Principal asked.

"Garfield, Garfield Logan." Garfield answers that make the big mouse eyes wide.

"Logan, are you the son of Mark Logan?" Mr. Principal questioned.

"Y-yeah." Garfield replied.

"Oh, I can't believe my eyes!" Mr. Principal exclaim in excitement "Come with me, boy. I'll help you up to your feet. Let me contact my ride!" he said as he picks up his cellphone, calling a cab.

/

At the Heroes Association meeting room, where many heroes in Japan are gathered. Big names like Mount Lady, Eraserhead, Midnight, Night Eye, Endeavor, and including the number 1 hero of all, All Might, as every other hero are gathered by Mr. Principal's request.

"Wonder what Mr. Principal called us here for?" asked the black haired, shadowy eyed man with a scarf, long overcoat, and boots. He is Eraserhead.

"Probably be something that will blow our minds, or he just found a long lost cheese." Said the black haired, blue eyes woman with a black and white skintight jumpsuit showing her bust, black stockings, and long black boots. She is Midnight.

"Hope it's not a waste my time." Said the black cut hair, green eyes with glasses, and wearing a black suit with brown shoes. He is Night Eye.

"Can he hurry up, I don't want to miss my photoshoot." said the tall blond woman in the orange, white and purple costume with the purple domino mask and horns. She is Mount Lady.

"There he is! The main educator himself, Mr. Principal!" Spoke the buffed, muscular man with blond hair with straight bangs, tanned skin, and a shiny smile. He wore a blue, and red uniform with a cape, yellow gloves and boots. He is the number 1 hero, All Might.

Mr. Principal makes his appearance, along with Garfield who now wears a red hoodie and blue jeans. Everyone looks at the boy in confusion wondering why the mousey principal has a child with him.

"Good evening everyone!" Mr. Principal announced. "Now I shall start with the meeting. No interruptions please."

"Why's there a brat doing here?" sneered the larger man with black hair, flames around his eyes and goatee, wears a red bodysuit that is engulfed in flames. He is the number two hero, Endeavor.

"This sonny boy here is the son of some old students of mine that has sadly left us." Mr. Principal said sadly "Some of you may not know them much, but they are Mark Hiroshi and Marie Logan, aka Diamond-Shen and Blendix."

All of them are confused of this point, but the first and second are shocked.

"Wait, are you telling me that this brat is Diamond-Shen's boy. Who is third highest hero in the school when we were students!?" Endeavor said.

"Yes, he's their loveable son." Mr. Principle replied.

"Mmm, I know that name, Logan. Keep getting marks on his opponents, no wonder he got that name. I wish to meet him again." Midnight said lick her lips.

"Night, there's a kid here!" Mount Lady said as she covers Gar's ears.

"Oh, sorry!" Midnight said in nervously look.

"But why's he here? Shouldn't he be with his parents?" All Might inquire.

Hearing that makes Garfield tear up as he held onto Mr. Principal as he cried.

"Mark and Marie...has been murdered by a mysterious person." Mr. Principal said as he held Garfield.

The heroes were shocked and sadden, as they feel bad for the kid. It wasn't easy for when a hero dies on the job or sacrificed themselves to protect others. All except for Endeavor who just rolled his eyes, this was something he could care less other than beating All Might in the number one position.

"Poor kid." Mount Lady said, looking sad as she pats his hair. "He must've been through a lot."

"Indeed. But Mark made sure that his son survives." Mr. Principal starts to explain "Before he perished, he and his wife ends up in another dimension due to his quirk to touch any object and create diamond-shaped portals to different dimensions. They both entered the world they've decided to live in and 5 years ago, they have a son. So, he uses every ounce of his quirk to use this medallion young Garfield has and used it to transport him into our world." Mr. Principal finishes. "He's been out in the streets for six months living in boxes. Young Garfield has quite a gifted quirk in his DNA."

"What kind of quirk is that? Is it like his father's dimension hopping abilities, or Marie's ability to blend in anything and anywhere even through objects?" All Might ask.

"Show them your quirk, boy." Mr. Principal said as Garfield steps down, as he changes into a dog. This amazes the heroes as the dog change into a monkey, then a pheasant, and finally a cat before he change back to normal.

"He can change into different animals?" Midnight asked, "He's got a nice ability."

"That's right, he has a shapeshifting quirk classified as "Animal Kingdom"; a Transformation-type Quirk that grants him to change into any animal he wants. With this type of Quirk, he'll need someone who'll fill in the job to help train his ability."

"I ain't taking care of some brat." Endeavor grits his teeth, he's already got a son to shape up in order to defeat All Might.

"With all due respect, Nedzu, there's no professional hero that could help him." Night Eye states.

"That's fine, I already found the right person on the job." Nedzu states as he points at the hero "Mount Lady!"

"EEEH!? ME!?" Mount Lady asks in shock. "B-But why me? Can't you give the job to All Might? Midnight? Hell, how about Jeanists!" she denies but Mr. Principal counters.

"All Might's too powerful, Jeanist specializes in fabric, and Midnight...too age-inappropriate!" Mr. Principal cross his arms in a deny notion, as Midnight felt like she's been shot down on a date "As for why I chose you, your Transformation-Type Quirk can help him out with his abilities. Plus, you've always say that you've always wanted kids on your hero profile."

"That's true..." Mount Lady said rubbing the back of her head "But I don't know if I should..." she looks down at Garfield, who gave her a sad look which makes her feel guilty. 'Great, I have to take care of a kid? But if it helps, I guess I got no choice.' "Fine, I'll help him train."

"Good, I know Garfield will be a good student and a lovable friend." Mr. Principle said.

"I know he'll be, come here Garfield." Mount Lady said.

Garfield charge to her transform into a cute kitten, Mount Lady grabbed him. Seeing Garfield snuggle in her chest.

"Guess the boy has a liking of you." Night Eye said with a smirk

"Why of course! I am the great Mount Lady, children love me!" she declares with a twinkle in her eye, as the heroes just deadpans at her.

'There she goes with that inflated ego.' they all thought.

/

10 years later.

Inside a complex apartment, the blond woman walks down the hall while wearing her bathrobe and cup of coffee. She went to knock on the door that in Kanju reads-

"Garfield-chan! Wake up! It's 10 in the morning!" she declares as she heard a yawn. Sighing, she then picks out a megaphone as she turns it on, shouting "TAKEYAMA L. GARFIELD-CHAN! YOU ARE TO GET OUT OF THAT BED OR I'LL GROW GIANT SIZE TO GET YOU OUT!"

"Alright, I'm coming!" spoke a male voice as he comes out of his room. Garfield Logan, now 15 years old, is now a full-grown teenager with his hair spikier and have bangs, angular face, and is shown to be quite muscle toned in his physique. The only thing he wears are his gray gym pants. "Geez, Yuu-Kachan, do you have to use the megaphone?" he asked his adopted mother.

"You know you can't get up unless my voice is loud. Plus, this always makes you fall down on the ground." Yuu said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, like being in the military." Garfield groan while rubbing his eye.

"Come on, you'll need to eat. So, get dressed and I'll make you some late breakfast." she told him as she walks back while Garfield head back into his room to dress into his clothes, as Yuu shouts "And don't think about going back to sleep!"

"Dang it." Garfield muttered.

Over the years since training with her, Yuu Takeyama, aka Mount Lady, has grew fond over Garfield to the point in wanting to adopt him. Now the young Logan boy is Garfield Logan-Takeyama, adopted son of Mount Lady. Since then Garfield has been seeing Mount Lady as a motherly figure.

Once Garfield returns wearing a black t-shirt and ripped jeans, he joins his adopted mother in eating some breakfast ricebowls, with sides of tofu and string beans and bread. Yuu has a day off until call for duty at work, so she has the whole day to spend time with her son.

"So, I see that you've made it to the papers again in defeating another villain, Yuu-kachan." Garfield comments while watching the news.

"Of course, I've made sure that they get every shot of me!" Yuu replied while stroking her chin "As the best motherly hero, I'm considered a MILF to them."

"Please, not at the table, Yu-kachan." Garfield said in embarrassment, about to lose his appetite. He knows how much of an attention hogger his mom is, he just wishes she wouldn't have to feel embarrassed whenever she shows her...assets to those wolves.

"Oh, sorry about that." Yuu respond as she continues to eat.

Garfield was in his thoughts as he eats his food, as he sat his bowl down as he looks at his mom. "Hey, Yuu-kachan."

"Mm-hmm?" Yuu asks.

"I would like to apply for the U.A. Academy." He told her.

"Oh, my baby boy is deciding to go to that school!" Yuu said as she presses her hands on her face, feeling glad that her son chose the school. "I will set you up for recommendations-"

"No, I don't need the recommendation." Garfield said with a smirk "I want to enter the entrance exam."

"The exam? You know it won't be easy, Gar-chan. You have to be judged by heroes and earn as many points to get you qualified to enter." Yuu told him.

"That's the reason why I would enter the entrance exam, just to show how strong I've gotten trained by you." he comments.

"Well, I can't stop you Garfield, you can go to the exam." Yuu states with a smile.

"Thanks, Yuu, you're the best. I'll go to the stands at the academy after lunch. And please dress something that no guys look at you." Garfield told her with a sweatdrop.

"Hey, I just want everyone to noticed me." Yuu said with a smirk.

/

Making it to the large, H-shaped school building, Garfield, now in his winter clothing. A black winter hat, a purple trenchcoat with a green scarf around him. He wore black pants and gray boots. His Quirk's weakness is that he cannot stand the cold due to most of his DNA having reptilian DNA making him cold blooded. But thanks to a birthday gift from Best Jeanist, he can survive the coldness.

His mom says that she's going to be watching him along with the other heroes from the Hero Association at a booth. The downside for him is that Yuu went in while wearing those "Nosebleed" sweaters, the ones that exposes most of her backside.

'That woman can't control herself of her sense of fashion!' Garfield thought

Garfield goes to the stands seeing lots of people who wanted to be a hero.

'Sure, are a lot of people here.' Garfield thought as he was sitting next to a girl. She has a short bobcut purple hair with asymmetric bangs, dull black eyes and her most noticeable appearance are her earlobes shaped like plugs. She wore a black jacket with a ripped blue PIZZ shirt on it, black belt with a silver star buckle, ripped dark jeans and black boots.

He noticed the girl who was twirling her pluglobes as Garfield spoke "There's a lot of students here to take on the exam." he comments.

"Yeah, I guess." she replied not looking at him.

"Well, I hope that we can manage to get in. I plan on not disappointing my mom after this." he states.

"Hey, can you like, hush before our proctor comes to speak?" she asked him in deadpan "Not to be rude, but I'm not here to make small talk. Especially to a Mama's boy."

Garfield was straight up shocked as the words pierced into his chest. He later turns down in a depressing state. "I-Is that what I'm going to be known for now?" he asked himself as the girl looks at his depressing state.

"Chill out, man. I was only kidding." she states, feeling like it's going to be her fault that this guy is going to not focus on the entrance exam. "Look, my name is Jirou Kyouka, and sorry I came in a bad start. I'm just not used to being around people, because I don't like hanging out with enthusiastic people."

"Everyone wants to focus on the exam, hell, even I take this serious to be in exam. Can we just be friends after all this?" Garfield asks as he held out her hand.

"Well if you put it that way sure I like to be your friend Mr..." Kyouka said

"Takeyama Garfield." Garfield replied while shake hands

"Nice to meet you, Garfield-san." Kyouka replied as she shook his hand.

Suddenly, the lights dim down as at the spot light, was the host of the entrance exam. A man with long straight blond hair, with orange shades, a microphone-like metal collar, and wears a black long coat. He is known as Present Mic.

"WEEEELLCOME! TO THE UA ACADEMY'S ENTRANCE EXAM!" Present Mic announced out loud. "FOR ALL YOU EXAMINERS, I'LL EXPLAIN THE EXAM YOU SHALL PERFORM!"

/

Meanwhile in the secret booth, the heroes watch from the booth, television screens showing many screens. Seeing many examiners heading down to the mock city.

"Ah! There he is! There's my Gar-chan!" Mount Lady exclaimed pointing at the screen showing Garfield walking down with the rest of the students.

"My, he looks like he's prepared." Midnight replied.

"Well of course! He is trained by you, Mount Lady!" All Might states giving her a thumb's up.

"We'll see about that. Whatever this brat's results are, he'll never surpass Todoroki." Endeavor states with a cocky grin.

"Let's see about that, Burn-Lash!" Mount Lady said as she watches the screen in anticipation 'You can do this, Gar! You can do this.'

/

Garfield stood out on the field of the mock-city for the exam. Behind him was some short boy with purple grape-like hair as he sees all the competition, mostly the girls.

'I knew if I enter this entrance exam in this school, I get to have a school life with schoolgirls in sexy hero outfits!' thought the perverted-minded Grape Boy as he eyed on Garfield. 'Hm, some cool-looking guy thinks he can pass this class? Well to bad cause once I ace this, you won't be in luck, pretty boy!' he thought smugly.

"Alright, here are the rules! You must defeat most of the giant robotic mock-villains while avoiding the traps in this city! Whoever defeats the most and gets the highest scores that's not 0, makes it to UA!" he states "One villain is 1 point, another villain is worth 2 points, another worth 3 points, defeat the most villains with your Quirks and you're in! But don't use your Quirks on your competitors to fight, or you're disqualified!"

'Hmm, I go towards the three or two points in this competition. I make sure keep my highest powers hidden until the big ones come up.' Garfield thought

"Yo, Gar-san, make sure be passed this exam." Kyouka shouts.

"ANNND START!" shout Present Mic as everyone looks up at him in confusion "What? There's no countdown in this! Better hurry up and beat some villains to earn points!"

Soon everyone rushes throughout the city replica looking for mock villains. Garfield joins up as he saw a giant mecha robot that looks like something out of a mecha anime. Garfield transforms into a mountain goat to charge head on at the large mecha.

'Fool! How can transforming into a goat can help yo-' the Grape Boy thoughts were cut as he saw the goat destroy the mecha with his horns. The goat then changes into a whale to crush five more robots.

The Grape Boy, and the examiners were shocked when they saw Garfield take down 6 robots.

"How he took them all down?! No one ever take six villains down in one attack! I gotta get this guy down before I be the top of the school!" Grape boy said with a glare as he's about to throw his grape hair towards him, but fails when Garfield begin to run transforming to a falcon that take off into the sky. "Dang it!"

/

"Wow! Did you see that!?" Mount Lady exclaims in excitement "My Garfield-chan has gained 15 points under a minute!" she declares in excitement, then saw her adopted son crushed 3 more robots. "Ah! They just keep adding up!"

"She's a very exciting mother." comment Mr. Principal, as he too is proud of how the boy grew strong.

/

"Another robot down, that makes 40 points!" Garfield said, after crushing many robots in his path. 'Just need more robots in his path after changing into animals. He then spotted Kyouka taking down robots with her earlobe Quirk. Then he saw a fallen debris coming down towards her, as he immediately changes into a gorilla and charge towards her to grab her as soon as the debris falls on the spot where she was at.

Garfield held Kyouka as he changes back, carrying her bridal style "Are you okay?" he asks her.

"You saved me... but why?" Kyouka asked, speechless and blushing.

"Because that's what a hero is, plus you're my friend. I don't want you to die here, I want you to live happy at the end." Garfield answers.

Kyouka was blushing hard after hearing what he was saying. "Thank you for saving me."

"No problem, just do what I do!" Garfield said as he puts her down.

3 minutes until the exam is over as many have taken down robots like flies. Garfield changes into a t-rex to take down three robots.

'He can turn into a dinosaur!?' Grape Boy thought in shock as there are no more robots for him. In fact, he barely hit any as he only has one robot that's worth 1 point. "What have I'm been doing? I keep watching this fool of his attacks, now I'm so in last place!" Grape Boy as he fell in shame.

Garfield transform back into human, look around seeing bunch of robot parts. "Guess I over did it this place."

Garfield turn into a falcon as he flies away while Grape Boy look up glaring at him. Suddenly Grape Boy felt a rumble as he turns around, seeing a giant mecha robot. He screams out of his lungs and runs off cowardly.

The other examiners did the same but more like a retreat. Garfield then noticed one of them jumping towards the giant robot, as the robot suddenly shattered back.

'Whoa, that guy beat me to it!' he thought but saw the black-haired boy in the green tracksuit falling. Immediately he changes into a pterodactyl and flew up to catch him.

/

All-Might smiled when he saw the two acts of heroism happened. The boy he chosen has saved the girl from getting stomped on by the giant mech, and Garfield for saving him from falling to his death.

'Izuku, Garfield, you two are going to be the best!' All-Might thought proudly.

/

Garfield changes back after setting Izuku down. "Man, that was close." he said as Kyouka ran up as well as the others went to the two as Gar noticed Izuku's arm "His arm! Don't tell me I did that!?" he asked.

"No, you idiot." Kyouka said after flicking his head "He basically punched that giant robot with his Quirk. Looks like he shattered his bones for that."

"Whoa." Garfield said in awe. 'That's some Quirk this guy has.' he thought while looking at Izuku with a curious look. 'His Quirk seems similar to someone I know…'

/

One week later.

"Garfield! It came!" Yuu said as she burst into Gar's training room, he was at the treadmill in his cheetah form.

He changes back as he opens the letter. Then suddenly it sprang up as a hologram screen showing All-Might.

"Greetings! Takeyama L. Garfield, you have exceeded in the qualifications of attending at UA Hero Academy!" All-Might declares.

Garfield and Yuu looked excited of what they are hearing this, they stop talking until All-Might speaks.

"Here's what your schedule is in the school. And here's a list of heroes be in the academy as you're teachers!" All Might state. "And I might add, I would like to say that congrats on rescuing Kyouka-san which qualifies a pass! To be a hero you must save lives in a cheesy fashion! Here's young Kyouka-san at the other screen!"

Garfield and Yuu notices Kyouka in another screen.

"Um well, how do I say this..." she said while scratching the side of her face "Thanks for the save, I guess."

"And there you have it! You, Garfield-san, have rescued this young miss which makes you qualified to be a hero! See you at your first day in Class A!"

As the hologram ends, Yuu turns to Gar with a suspicious look. "Garfield-chan, please tell me you didn't make a girlfriend?" she asked him suspiciously.

"What, no! I just saved her! I just made a new friend!" Garfield shouts.

"Don't lie to me! Who is she and if you plan on not letting me know, I sit on ya back and make you eat dry seaweed!" Yuu declares pointing at him.

"I told ya, I ain't dating no one!" Garfield exclaims as Yuu puts him in a head lock on him. The two were getting in their business as mother and son usual.

/

Meanwhile.

"I…I failed?" Grape Boy asked as he is shaken in shock.

"Sorry, son. Looks like you'll be off at the boarding school up North." the Grape father replied.

"Well as long as there's girls in the boarding school." he said with a smile of hope.

"Actually, it's an all-boys school. A very strict one." the mother replied as Grape Boy looks like he's fallen into despair.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Grape Boy cries, the universe really hates this waste of space.

 **/**

 **Garfield Logan-Takayama's Harem: Kyouka Jirou, Momo Yaoyorozu, Mina Ashido, Tsuyu Asui, Toru Hagakure, Mei Hatsume, Itsuka Kendo, and Ibara Shiozaki.**

 **Yeah, gonna cut Grape Boy off to replace him with Garfield. I know most of the fans aren't fond of him and he's not my favorite character out of the students, he's just like what any teenage boy was. Hey, I know you all can't deny it, plus he's pretty harmless and has a not so good quirk.**

 **As for excluding Ochaco Uraraka from the harem, I just find her and Izuku too perfect to pair.**

 **Anyway, remember to fav, follow, and Review!**


	2. First Week in UA

**Another chapter in! Thanks to the best response and reviews, I get to post another! This time, Garfield going through his classes in 1-A, meeting some more girls and a surprising third act of the story.**

 **I do not own Beast Boy and I don't own My Hero Academia. Enjoy!**

/

Chapter 2: First Day in Class-A

Garfield was checking himself out from the mirror. He was wearing his new UA uniform; a gray long sleeve button shirt with blue stripes on the collar and sleeves. He wore a red tie with a white shirt underneath, long blue pants and black shoes on.

'This is it!' Garfield grins as he exits out of his room, picking up his bookbag. "Alright, Yuu-kachan, I'm heading off!"

Yuu came by fast as she could, put his lunch in his bag. And begin checking his pockets much his surprise and shock.

"What are you doing?!" he asked.

"Making sure that you got any rubber on you, because I don't trust that new friend of yours." Yuu replied.

Garfield blushed hard thinking what's she thinking. He grabs his backpack, and runs out. "I'll never do that, I gotta go or I'll be late!"

"Alright, but please Gar, don't make me a grandmother!" Yuu told him much to his embarrassment.

"Later, Yuu-kachan!" Garfield said as he hurries out the door before Yuu can embarrass him again.

Yuu sighs, as she smiled when she sees Garfield off. 'That's my boy.' She thought as she went to do some work around the house.

/

Garfield enters through the entrance of the school. Once he walks through, he realizes just how large the school is, as well as the classroom doors. The classes must be big he thought as he found Class 1-A. However, he saw someone already at the door looking nervous, as Garfield recognizes the kid from the exams.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked him, making the boy jump.

"I-I-I'm fine!" replied Izuku, as he noticed Garfield. "Hey, aren't you that guy from the exams?"

"Same for yourself. The name's Takeyama-Logan Garfield, nice to meet you." Garfield greets as Izuku looks shocked.

"T-T-Takeyama? Logan!" he stammers "You wouldn't have happened to be-!?" he didn't finish as Garfield opens the door and brings Izuru in the class.

Soon Garfield looks around to see two students arguing. One is a spiky blond hair and orange eye, Katsuki Bakugou, as he's arguing with another boy with blue hair, eyes and square glasses, Iida Tenya.

Garfield walks down passing the two arguing students as he spotted Kyouka with an empty seat next to her. He sat down at the seat as he asks her "What's up, Kyouka? Looks like we have the same class together!"

"Oh, hey." Kyouka respond. Her uniform like the girls have the same coats as the guys, but has a blue skirt, black socks and brown shoes "Where's the sensei around here?"

"Must be stuck in traffic." Garfield said as he saw Izuku being confronted by a cute brown-haired girl, Ochaco Uraraka. Then he saw Izuku, Iida, and Ochaco being startled when a man inside a sleeping bag, looking like a caterpillar. "That must be our sensei now."

"Wait, him!?" Kyouka ask in shock.

He is a tall, pale man with overly long black locks, dried fisheyes and stubble mustache. He wears a large gray scarf, black long sleeve shirt, pants, and boots.

"If you think that all of you are going to have an easy life in UA, well think again." he said dryly. "This is the department of heroics, now for introductions, I am Shouta Aizawa, your homeroom teacher in Class 1-A." he then pulls out a blue top and sweatpants with U.A. on it. "Wear these immediately and head outside of the gym."

"What? To the gym!?" Izuku ask in confusion.

"Same old, Fisheyes-san." Garfield said earning Shouta's attention.

"Yeah, yeah." Shouta said as he brings out a blue UA gym uniform. "Pick this up, wear it and meet up by the track outside."

/

All the students in A-Class 1 are outside of the gym. All the 1-A students are wearing blue, U-A gym uniforms.

"What? A Quirk Assessment Test!?" the students all shout.

"But what about the introduction ceremonies and guidance counselor meetings?" Ochaco asked him.

"If you want to be heroes, we don't have time for some frilly niceties." Shouta answers. "Here in UA, we don't bother with trivial school stuff traditions. That means I can run my class whatever I want." He said hearing his students shock gasps. "Now, today we'll be doing 8 trials; Softball Pitch, Standing Long Jumps, 50 Meter Dash, Endurance Running, Sustained Sideways Jump, Upper Body Exercise, and Seated Toe Touch. Those are what you all in middle school has to do while you're banned from using Quirks. You can't use Quirks for anything out of community or at elementary and middle school. However, in UA, you're free to use your Quirks. Bakugou, throw this heavy meter ball." he said as he tosses the ball to Bakugou.

Bakugou smirks as he pulls back as he throws the ball at a high speed. "DIE!" he shouts for no reason, as he throws the ball high up in the air after making an explosion, as it lands back on the ground.

"Before everything else, one must know what are they capable of." Shouta states as he held up a meter, "705.2 meters, that's the metric that will form the basics of your hero foundation." he then frowns when the students look excited "Fun you say? Well then, if you plan to have a good old time here in UA, you are wrong. My new rule is: The student who place in last, shall be expelled immediately."

"What!?" everyone except Garfield ask in shock.

'If only they knew he was kidding.' Garfield thought with a grin. 'It's only a psychological sense that he says that, gets them to be motivated.'

"That's right each and one of you! All the way to the hero exam will go to the waste when you failed this! Now you all will take this serious! Now let this test BEGIN!" Shouta said as he starts the test.

7 Trials later, everyone uses their Quirks to go through the trials. Garfield in particular uses each and every animal specifically for these trials. He transforms into a cheetah for the 50-meter dash in 3.04 seconds, passing his 3.20 seconds speed. The grip strength test in his basic form, 630kgw, passing his 599kgw. The standing long jump, as a kangaroo, 5.69m. passing his 5.60m. Trial after trial, his last one is the 8th trial, the pitch.

'That brat is doing good.' Shouta comments to himself 'He's definitely improved his Quirk, but isn't he getting sweaty under those sweat clothes?'

Indeed, Garfield appears more muscle toned under the gym uniform. He's earned some stares from the female students as they saw him sweat. He threw the ball out and much to their surprise, Garfield's ball makes it to 717.6m.

"Well, I'm most impressed." Shouta comments after Ochaco made infinity. "Now then, last one is Midoriya Izuku-san. Let's see if you can throw that ball more to be qualified."

Izuku walked to the ball while stretching his arms, then he grabbed the ball. Garfield notices Izuku gripping the ball as he first throws the ball, all the while he threw the ball but it only landed on 36 meters.

"W-What?" Izuku stammers in shock. "What happened?"

"I've cancelled your Quirk." Spoke Aizawa who unwraps the straps around as his eyes were glowing red. "The judges weren't rational enough. Someone like you shouldn't be enrolled in UA."

"Y-You're Eraser Head!" Izuku speculates in shock "You're the hero that cancels out Quirks!"

The students look confused about Izuku's explanation, except for Garfield who just has his hands behind his head. 'Aizawa-san is one of those guys that hates the media because he believes it interferes hero work. This guy really hates celebrity heroes.' He thought to himself as he sees the teacher lecturing Izuku about using his Quirk, and talking him down about it, even telling him that he does not deserves his Quirk but gives him a chance to throw. 'Poor guy.'

"You got one more shot, either use that Quirk or go home." Shota told him.

Izuku looks down but to the surprise to Shouta and the students, Izuku decides to throw the metal ball. Surprisingly Izuku decides to use his Quirk to throw the ball sky high, with his finger now bruised up.

"703.5 meters!" announced the meter measurement device.

'Amazing. He used his Quirk through his index finger to throw the ball, using a lot of that strength in just the fingertip!' Garfield thought as he lets go of his hands 'Looks like I thought wrong about him.' He then turns his head around, thought he saw something. He turns back to see the crowd of students ganging up on Izuku in amazement. 'Must've been a squirrel.' He thought, unknown that All Might was watching from behind.

"What the fuck, Deku!?" Bakugou shouts as he charges after Izuku, only for Garfield to trip him causing Bakugou to fall. "What the fuck, you bastard!?"

"Back off from him, will ya?" Garfield told him with an intimidating glare that resembles straight out of a horror film.

"You back off, freakin' Zoo Boy!" Bakugou yelled at him as he stands back up. He's about to charge at Garfield but the two are both strapped by Shouta's fabric, and their Quirks doesn't work. "What the-!? My Quirk!?"

"Alright, calm down you two." Shouta told them after he wraps the two up. "It'd be wise to not make me use my Quirk to erase yours one at a time, otherwise my eyes dry out."

"Too bad! That power's amazing!" they all said.

"Alright, enough about me, let's show your rankings." Shouta said as he held up a holographic device as it shows the students ranking. Garfield smirks as he gained the number 1 spot. "Also, the thing about last place student getting expelled? I made it up."

"WHAT!?" Everyone but Garfield and Momo Yaoyorozu, a tall girl with black hair with a large spikey ponytail, black eyes, and fair skin, and a shapely figure with a noticeable large bust.

"Of course it wasn't real, Eraser-sensei just wants to psych you all out." Garfield states.

"Should've realized it sooner." Momo said with a sigh.

Soon as everyone goes back to class as Garfield walks along with four other students, Eijiro Kirishima, Iida Tenya, Tokoyami Fumikage, and Denki Kaminari.

"Hey Garfield-san, you were so cool at the trials!" spoke Eijiro, the red spiky haired boy with red eyes.

"Yes, as expected from the one who aced the entrance exam!" Iida comments.

"Hey, it's no big deal. I've been training with Mount Lady for years." Garfield said with a shrug.

"Wait, THE Mount Lady! Lucky! She's in the group of most heroes in the Academy!" Tokoyami said

"And hottest." Denki said with a red face.

"Oi, that's my mother." Garfield muttered.

"EEEH!?" Denki and Kirishima gasp in shock after hearing that. "Y-you mean, she had a kid?!" Denki asked.

"Actually, she adopted me." Garfield states as he walks along with the guys, making new friends.

/

The next day, classes were going smoothly. Garfield has English with Present Mic of all things, as well as the lunch was good. Then All Might appear at the door.

"Greetings! I came through the door like a hero!" All Might have announced as he makes his way in his old silver-aged costume.

Garfield can see through the gasps when they saw All Might. He can see Izuku gapping his mouth in shock as All Might continue "Today in Foundation Heroes Studies, today we'll be doing many trials, including for today: The Trial of Battle!"

"Uh excuse me All Might sir, can you explain what it is?" Fumikage asked.

"Well, Trail of Battle forms team in Heroes and Villains. Everyone must work as a team to stop or defend the disaster attack." All Might explain

'This is the perfect chance to show off my costume.' Garfield smirks as he hears that they're going to have battle gear specifically for their quirks.

/

Class-A's now in their costumes along with their battle gear as they enter the indoor stage. The girls all noticed Garfield's costume; he has a furry mane resembling a lion's, with a black sleeveless jacket and straps around his chiseled chest and six pack. He wore black cargo pants and fabricated black socks.

"Whoa, that's some costume, Gar." stated Kyouka. Her costume consists of a black jacket with a pink shirt, black choker, black pants with speaker boots.

"Yeah! It makes you look wild!" stated the pink skinned girl with black eyes, Mina Ashido, who wears a skin tight, purple and green camouflage bodysuit, with a tan jacket with a white fur collar, and a white mask with custom boots.

"Thanks, it's my own design. Plus, the fabric can also form whenever I change into any animal I want." Garfield replied.

"Alright, my students! Let's all group together to form two pairs of teams!" All Might state as he lists everyone by letters. Garfield and Momo are Pair C.

'I'm grouped in with Logan-san.' Momo thought. She is wearing a red, skin-tight leotard with the middle showing parts of her well-developed cleavage and flat naval. She wore a yellow plated belt around her thighs, and red boots. "It is a pleasure to work beside you, Logan-san."

"Thanks, Yaoyorozu-san." Garfield replied "So, what is your hero name that you choose?"

"I am Creaty, my Quirk is Creation, the ability to create many things out of my body." Momo told him.

"Cool, my hero name is Zoo King." He states, "My Quirk is Animal Kingdom, I can turn into any animal I can think of."

"That's amazing!" Mono replied with stars in her eyes. But then reprimand herself "I-I mean, that sounds logical."

After observing the other teams' battles, Garfield and Momo went to the stage where they are picked as villains. The heroes they must subdue are Kyouka and Denki.

"You ready, Creaty?" Garfield asked as he and Momo stood in front of a fake bomb.

"I'm ready, do you have a plan?" she asks him as he nods.

"Ready? Set, GO!" All Might declare.

Both "villains" charges at the bomb as the heroes gets front of them. Denki release his power on the ground, sending electricity towards them. Garfield changes into an electric eel to absorb Denki's electricity while Momo uses rope she created from her skin to tie up Kyouka. Momo then sprout a taser to shock Kyouka, knocking her out, as Denki became too stupid to focus giving Garfield the opportunity to use Momo's rope to tie him up.

"Garfield and Momo! The two are the winners!" All Might states congratulating the two.

Denkei was laying on the floor with a stupid look on his face while Kyouka just pout that they've lose.

"Great, should've seen this coming." Kyouka said.

"Wheeeyy." Denkei wailed as his brain is more scattered due to the side effect of his powers.

"Don't worry, Kyouka, remember to always learn from your mistakes." Garfield states.

/

Soon after, Garfield learns that the other guys have plans and something to do after school so he decides to confront Momo to ask if she wants to hang out.

He spotted Momo waving goodbye to Mina and Kyouka. Taking a deep sigh, he walks down towards her "Hey, Yaoyorozu-san." He said.

"Hello, Logan-san, what's up?" Momo asked.

"Well since you got nothing to do and so did I, maybe we can hang out?" Garfield asks with his head up.

"You mean having fun each other?" Momo asked in wide open eyes.

"Yeah, would you accept?" Garfield asked looking at her in the eyes.

Momo blushed hard that a boy wants to hang out with her, so she replied. "Sure, I don't mind."

"Great! We can go to see a movie and then have something for dinner then." Garfield said with a smile making Momo blush.

Watching the two was Mina, and along with her are two other girls. One has long, wet dark teal hair that ties like a bow on her back. Her wide black eyes, button nose and wide mouth for her frog-like appearance. She is quite short and has a long tongue, and has large hands. She is Tsuyu Asui. The second girl is completely invisible and unseen, but only her UA school uniform that she wears, she is Tooru Hagakure.

"Whoa, did you see that? Yaoyorozu-san and Gar are seemingly going on a date!" Mina states in awe. "Man, I'm so jealous!"

"I get that he's kind of cute, but I never thought Yaoyorozu-san would be the first in our class to date Logan-san, Ribbit." Tsuyu said in curiousness.

"Of course! She is the most stacked out of us all." Mina states.

"But wow, he's such a hottie, right?" Tooru asks as her friends nodded in agreement.

/

Meanwhile Mount Lady was at an ice cream parlor choosing which ice cream to have. As she was picking her choices, she notices the reflection of the glass showing Garfield as she turns around, seeing her adopted son walking with a girl. Mount Lady froze as she saw them heading down to a movie theater at the shopping center.

"N-N-No, he's got a new girl!?" Mount Lady stammers as she saw her son and this girl heading inside the theater. All Mount Lady can do is follow them, but first she must disguise herself to be less inconspicuous.

/

Garfield and Mono went to a theater seeing lots of choosing new movies. So, they pick for their favorite movie.

"Ninja Mack 3: The Final Showdown?" Garfield asked.

"I've never seen it, but sure we can go see it." Momo replied with a nod.

Unaware to them they been watching by Mina, Tsuyu, and Tooru who are behind a pillar, while Mount Lady looking through one of the Ninja Mack box cover eyes. Once Garfield and Momo goes on they follow suit.

/

After the movie, Garfield and Momo went to go get something to eat. They went to a local pizza joint where they talk about themselves. Garfield learns that Momo's from a high-class family as she got into the school through a recommendation. Momo learns a lot about Garfield, how he was adopted by Mount Lady and how she helps train him to become a hero like her and his parents. Momo was really having a good time with Garfield though the hang out(aka not-date).

"It was really nice to get to know each other, Logan-san." Momo states with a smile.

"You too, Yao-chan." Garfield replied making Momo blush.

"Y-Yao-chan?" Momo asks.

"Sorry, it's just that since we've been getting to know each other, I used the "chan" in your name." Garfield said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, don't worry. I don't mind being called by that." Momo replied "If that's the case, you can call me Momo-chan, and I get to call you...Gar-kun."

"Gar-kun? I like it, it rings the bell." Garfield replied with a smile.

Momo put her hands in her face because she has a deep red face. Seeing it was Mount Lady, Mina, Tooru, and Tsuyu.

"Mono really have him so good." Momo comments as they see them leave after finishing up their pizza.

"Yeah, they make such a cute couple!" Tooru states. "Wonder where they're heading?"

" I think they're going towards home." Tsuyu replied.

And Tsuyu was right, Garfield took Momo back to her place. A Japanese style mansion that looks fitting for an Emperor. Once Garfield waves Momo goodbye, he heads on home.

/

As Garfield came back home, he closes the door as he turns around seeing Mount Lady on the couch with her wine at hand.

"Son." Mount Lady said while drinking her wine. "Why didn't you tell me YOU HAD A DATE!?"

'Oh crap.' Garfield thought as he gives a sigh, he's not going to hear the end of this.

/

The next day at UA, Garfield felt a bit strange. Whenever he saw a girl around, he starts to have these strange feelings, especially when he's on his way to class he is confronted by Mina.

"Hi, Gar-kun!" Mina said as she confronts him.

"Oh, hey Ashido-san." Garfield replied as he saw Mina being a little close to him.

"So, I hear that you went on a date with Momo-chan yesterday, what's it like?" Mina asked him with a flirtatious smile.

"It's not a date, it's just a little hang out." Garfield said shake his head. "It went pretty great."

"Maybe we can have a 'hang out' all to ourselves." Mona said with dreamy eye.

Mina's flirtation made Garfield stare at her blankly, as his iris in his eyes starts to shrink. Next thing Mina knows, he grabs her by the waist, swings her over his shoulder, and runs off somewhere around the school.

"Gar-kun, where we're going?" Mina asked while being carried off "GAR-KUN!"

/

Mount Lady was having her day off, cleaning up the house all nice and clean. She then notices something fall off from the refrigerator as she picks it up. It was her mini-calendar as she notices a certain date.

"Wait, it's today!?" Mount Lady exclaimed in horror. "Oh no, what have I done!" she shouts as she rush out of the house.

/

Meanwhile in Class 1-A, Aizawa-sensei has the class to pick a class president. Everyone was getting to their votes, as to see who's more suited to be leader of their class, they've decided on the board.

"Alright, so the results for class president is..." Aizawa looks at the voting scores "Takeyama-Logan Garfield-san."

"Alright! Gar-san's our new class rep!" Kirishima cheered.

"Yeah! Way to go Gar-san!" Denkei cheered also.

"Tsh, lost by that human circus act." Bakugou grits his teeth as he leans on his desk.

Momo noticed that Garfield isn't at his desk as well as Mina. Curious, Momo stands up to raise her hand "Excuse me, Eraser-sensei, but it appears that Garfield-kun is not here, as well as Mina-san."

"Hmm, good point." Aizawa respond. "I give you permission to look for them, Yaoyorozu-san."

"Thank you, Aizawa-san." Momo said as she walks out of the classroom to look for Garfield and Mina.

/

Ending up looking for them outside, Momo looks around to find the two, wondering where they're at. She looks everywhere but the PE grounds., but she then starts to hear moaning sounds. "What was that?" she asked herself as she walks further to the source of the noise as she recognizes the sound "Mina-san?" she said as she walks in towards the shed, as she heard a growling sound.

"No, no, wait-AAAAOOOH!" Mina's voice cries out in a moaning tone. Then Garfield bites her shoulder making her gasp in pain. "AH!"

"Mina-san!" Momo exclaimed as she opens the shed door, shocked to see what she finds. It was Garfield but more wolfish and furrier than his regular appearance, as he was completely nude due to his ripped clothes, as he is mounting Mina's butt against the floor, as Mina has her skirt, and underwear ripped off as the feral Garfield is holding her legs up to pound her in the butt with his long cock. "G-Gar-kun?" Momo stammers as the now feral Garfield turns to Momo, his eyes twinkled at her body as his arm transforms into a tentacle to pull Momo inside the shed. "AAAH!" Momo shrieked as the shed door closes.

/

'What is taking them so long?' Shouta Aizawa thought, wondering why three of his students are taking long time gone. 'Dammit, what could that boy be doing and where are those girls? Don't tell me they've decided to play-' his thoughts were cut short as Mount Lady barge into his classroom.

"AIZAWA-SAN!" Mount Lady yelled, surprising the students as she came into the classroom with teary eyes "I MESSED UP!"

"Calm down, and why did you came here all of a sudden?" Aizawa told her with a blank look.

"Garfield's cycle!" she told him as Aizawa's eyes widen. "I've messed up the date to his mating cycle!"

Eyes widen, Aizawa took the initiative "Class, you may continue your work. I'll be back in few hours!" Shouta orders as he and Mount Lady goes out the classroom. "What do you mean you change the mate-cycle!?" Shouta yelled at her.

"I'm sorry, it happens every year, I forgot this one!" Mount Lady states in fear.

"We need to get him before he mates with any girls!" Shouta told her.

Suddenly both got knock out by someone. After the two were down with lumps on their heads, the mysterious girl grabs them and puts them in the closet.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna find him." she said with a smirk.

/

"Uh...Ah!" Momo moans as she is crouch down as the feral Garfield humps her rear since she got here. Garfield's hands sprout claws as he digs into the skin of her shapely butt, pounding it in a fast pace with his large cock. 'Gar-kun...what is going on with you? Why are you acting so...feral?!' she thought as she heard the door opens, seeing someone familiar. "Tsuyu-san! You must get away and get help!" she told her, just as Garfield bites her.

"Actually, I just came here for a few minutes-ribbit." Tsuyu replied as she closes the shed door behind her, walking towards Garfield as she unbuttons her gray coat and shirt, showing her slim figure with her green bra on.

"What!? You can't be serious!?" Mono replied in shocked.

"Not joking around, let's have out fun-ribbit." Tsuyu replied as she drops her skirt that shows green panties.

Momo and Mina were shocked to see Tsuyu, known to be mostly quiet all the time would let Garfield in his feral side. Plus, they've never seen this side of her before, 'She is the freakiest of all!' the two thoughts, as Garfield release his cock out from Momo's butt. His cock oozes with his juice as he grabs Tsuyu and pins her down on the floor.

He rips her bra and panties off, showing her B-cups and trimmed pussy as he turns her over and inserts his rod into her butt. Tsuyu gasp in pleasure as she's being humped "Oh, Kami-sama! Keep at it, big boy!" Tsuyu yells as she sticks her tongue out as she moans in ecstasy.

/

"EEEEH!? Why are Eraser-sensei and Mount Lady-sama down on the floor!?" Iida asked after spotting the two knocked out teachers on the floor.

"Wait, didn't they say something about a cycle?" spoke Ochaco in confusion, as Izuku blushed as he didn't want to say anything, or it might hurt Ochaco's innocence.

"What's going on here?" spoke a voice as all turn to see Midnight walking by the hall, seeing the students surrounded as she noticed Eraser Head and Mount Lady getting helped up from the floor.

"Midnight, we found Mount Lady and Aizawa-san laying on the ground." Iida states.

"Alright, all of you back in the classroom now! I'll take it from here!" Midnight shouts.

Every student goes back to the classroom, Midnight look at them with deadpanned look. She wakes them up by doing one thing...slapped them hard on the faces.

"What do that for!?" Mount Lady shouts angrily after waking up.

"That's way to woke up and especially you deserve it from not know the day of Garfield's...mating cycle." Midnight said glaring at her.

"Let's go find him, then! I'm too young to be a grandmother!" Mount Lady wailed as they all hear a loud moans noise coming from outside.

"...I think I know where he is now." Eraser Head replied as he contacts All Might.

/

"OoOOOOOHH! Keep going!" Tsuyu shouts as she gets her butt thrusted by Garfield's cock. The feral boy was humping Tsuyu like no tomorrow as Momo and Mina only watch.

"How is your butt feeling, Momo-chan?" Mina asks her.

"Sore, but you know it's not that bad." Momo replied.

"I agree, and Tsuyu-chan seems to enjoy it too much." Mina replied as she saw the roof of the shed lifted up, as they spotted a worried and irate Mount Lady.

"GAR-CHAN! STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING IMMEDIATELY!" Mount Lady yelled at her feral son, as Eraser Head burst through the door and uses his scarf straps to bind the feral Garfield and brings him out of the shed, as All Might is shown with a hand chop strike to his face.

"DISCIPLINARY CHOP!" All Might have announced as he knocks out the feral Garfield. Gar's Quirk has been cancelled out. "Midnight, Mount Lady, cover the girls up and lead them to the showers." He orders them while turning away from the girls.

"Also cover him up, a boy his age shouldn't be naked around." Shouta states while avoiding the sight of Garfield's erect and twitching cock.

/

Garfield woken up seeing he's in the medical room. He's now wearing nothing but his boxers.

"What happened to me? All I know is grabbing Mona then...blank." Garfield said as he rubbed his head.

"Apparently, your mother messed up your mating cycle." spoke Shouta as Garfield is startled by the teacher's presence in the locker room. "Get dressed in your gym uniform, and come with me." he told him as Garfield looks horrid that his mating cycle was the cause of this.

/

Garfield finds himself in Mr. Principal's office, as he spotted Momo, Mina, and Tsuyu all wearing their gym uniforms sitting on their seats as Mount Lady and Midnight are at the opposite sides.

"Oh, good that you're here, Garfield-san." Mr. Principal spoke "Now then, you're not in trouble or anything. We just want to let you know that you should've stayed home today when your mating cycle is active when you've sense a certain girl's pheromones. Or let these two women explain."

"I'm sorry, Mina-chan, Tsuyu-chan, and Momo-chan." Mount Lady said to the girls, "I should've realized it sooner that Gar-chan gets into mating mode that causes him to go feral. It happens when he reached puberty and because of his Quirk, his animal instincts activate automatically."

"Oh, so it's that the case then." Momo sigh in relief.

"Oh man, I'm sorry about that, you three. I didn't mean for that to happen." Garfield said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey, no sweat, Gar-chan. In fact, we've enjoyed it!" Mina told him.

"Wait, what?" Garfield asks in confusion.

"I kind of liked it too." Mono states with her head down and hiding her blush.

"We're hoping for more...Beasty." Tsuyu comments, winking at him.

Garfield was overwhelmed fainted on the chair, overwhelming by the girls' statement and wanting to mate with him.

"I'm taking Gar-chan home, this day is really messed up. And You girls stay away from my son or else!" Mount Lady shouts at the girls

"Actually, that won't be the case." Midnight told her as she pushes down Momo's collar, showing a bite mark "He's already marked them."

"W-what?!" Mount Lady asks.

"To put it precisely, he marked them all as it means that they are heavily linked to him. Officially, they're his mates." Midnight explains as the girls except for Tsuyu blush while Mount Lady looks shock.

"What... no... This can't be happening on my Gar-kun." Mount Lady was in despair of shock.

"Don't worry, even they're mates of his. Doesn't mean they want to mate with him again." Midnight states just as the girls look at her.

'Are you kidding, I want to be with him.' Mina thought.

'He's a hunk, I want mate him all night-Ribbit!" Tsuyu thought

'I just want to have fun with him a little while.' Momo thought

"Alright, you girls shall go back to class while Mount Lady takes Garfield home so we won't have an incident." Shouta told them as the girls nodded and head back to class.

/

Garfield sitting on the rooftop of his house, thinking of what he done to the girls. Mount Lady came up, seeing Garfield.

"Son, are you okay?" Mount Lady asked

"I'm fine, Yuu-kachan. But after what happened today, all the girls in the school will think I'm a sex crazed beast who seeks to take their virginity from them." Garfield answers with a sigh.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Mount Lady told him while patting his head "The girls say that they had a good time with you in your feral form." she looks at her son's blushing face as he turns looking down. "Gar-chan, I know that you're going through this when you're still young, but I know you'll treat those girls right."

"Yeah, thanks Yuu-kachan." He replied.

"But know this: if you get those girls pregnant and make me a grandmother-"

"Yuu-kachan!" Garfield yelled in shock.

"I mean it, Gar-chan. You must wear a condom during your mating cycle."

"I am not listening!" He covers his ears while transforming into a rabbit to hop back to his room.

/

"Wait, I'm class president now?" Garfield asked in shock, as he is stood beside Momo who is vice-class president.

"Yes, Garfield-san. You are a much more prominent leader to be a representative in this class." Iida replied, "A much more deserving one."

Garfield scratch his head for a bit as he responds "Thanks anyway, but I'm going to have to give my position to you, Iida-san. You're more suitable for the job."

"Really, thank you, Logan-san! I'm going to be the best President in the school!" Iida states proudly.

Later on, Garfield was at his desk as class continues on. During lunch, he notices a lot of girls were waving at him and giving him smiles 'Wonder what's that all about?' he thought as unknown to him Mina has told the girls about what Garfield did and how he's good in the sack, which lead a spread of many rumors and since that day, Garfield's one of the popular guys in UA.

 **/**

 **Wow, Garfield has some wild week in UA. Impressing his classmates, hanging out with the hottest girl in class, and also banged three girls in the shed. It's revealed that Garfield does have a certain cycle he has him become feral, and will do any woman in his feral state.**

 **Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	3. Attack on UA

**This was a real hassle to edit this chapter, so here it is. I don't own MHA and I don't own Garfield Logan. Enjoy this fic.**

 **Special shout out to Brody Waylin Mcdermott for the donation for 1 dollar. I really need to post chapters more.**

 **/**

Chapter 3: Attack on UA

Starting out the day, Garfield Logan was exiting out of class while thinking about what happened yesterday. He was glad that it didn't go around the school that he's some kind of predator towards girls, but to his surprise none of the girls from other classes see him that way. They were always winking at him each time he passes down the halls, as he enters class for an English lesson from Present Mic.

 _'Well, at least no one's blaming me for something._ ' he thought until he is suddenly grabbed by Kyouka by the shirt collar. He turns to see an irate look on her face.

"You pig!" Kyouka shouts at him "I heard what you did to Yaoyorozu-chan! You should be ashamed of yourself, baka!"

"W-W-Wait! Can you keep it down, Kyouka-chan." Garfield told her nervously.

"I won't let you off the hook, Logan-san!" Kyouka states tapping his chest "What you did to Tsuyu, Momo and Mina-"

"What's going on?" asks Momo as she and Mina confronts their purple haired friend yelling at Garfield.

"I was just telling off this pig that he shouldn't have raped you!" Kyouka replied making Momo cover her mouth.

"Kyouka, please listen!" Momo told her, calming her classmate down. "Garfield didn't mean to do "that" to us. It was something Garfield can't have any control over due to his Quirk."

"What do you mean?" Kyouka inquired.

"You see, Kyouka, my Quirk is that I can change into all of the animal kingdom. But at times my animalistic side would sometime take over causing me to end up mating any girl on sight." Garfield explains to her. "It's part of this monthly cycle I have, Yu-kaa-san and Nemuri-obasan would help me not to go blinded with my animalistic side and have me knocked out for a whole day. It's a problem I had since I've reached 13."

Kyouka was confused. "So…you've been doing this all the time."

"No, this the first time I went loose." Garfield admitted, rubbing his arm.

"He's not so bad, sure he didn't control himself. But still really had a big one. And look at this." Mina said pull down her shirt to show her mark.

"What is that? he gave you all hickies?" Kyouka asked in shock.

"They're love marks!" Mina states as Momo covers the pink girl's mouth with tape she created.

"Would you stop saying that!?" Momo said with a blush, as she explains to Kyouka "What she meant was that with these marks, we're um...Garfield's mates. According to Recovery Girl when she examined us..."

 _Flashback._

 _"Well, he marked you three really good." Recovery Girl states while examining Momo, Mina and Tsuyu. "But these marks he placed on you, well let's just say that you're forever his mates."_

 _"What do you mean?" Tsuyu asks her._

 _"It means that with those marks on you, that boy had unintentionally, beyond his control, have chosen you three to be forever his mates. So, when you think about marriages, you all will be his wives." the old nurse states making the girls look shocked._

" _Nani!?" they both said in unison._

 _Flashback Ends._

"So that means you all be married to him and..." Kyouka said

"He'll be responsible for us."

They jumped in fear but are then relieved to see Tsuyu standing near the door way.

"How long have you been there?" Mina asked.

"Long enough to hear Kyouka yelling at Gar-ribbit." Tsuyu answered with a croak.

"A-Anyway, what are you three going to do about it?" Kyouka asked them. "Does this mean you three will be able to…share him?"

The three girls were silent at the time. The look of unsurely were written on their faces as they turn to each other.

"I don't mind, really. He's good in the sack!" Mina states innocently.

"Mina, quiet down!" Momo told her with a blush, as she answers to the question "If it's the way it is, I-I don't mind it; being with Garfield-san."

"Do you mean, Garfield-kun?" Mina asks teasingly.

"I'm okay with it anyway, as long that I get to mate with him." Tsuyu states.

"I make sure I be there for them and treat them fairly." Garfield said make them swoon.

Kyouka feels a little jealous, as she says "Well, let's discuss this after Present Mic's class and then head to homeroom."

"Sure, we should get going." Garfield said as he and the girls enter class.

/

The next day, Shouta stood in front of the class to make an announcement.

"Tomorrow, we're going to do a Trial of Rescue." Shouta announced "So get your costumes on and meet up at the bus, your training will take place at a specific center for the hero course."

"A Trial of Rescue?" Izuku asked in curiousness.

"Don't worry, you all get to see it. Since I 've been there once twice when I was a kid." Garfield said

"You've taken it before?" Denki asked.

"You don't know what my life growing up with your mother a top celebrity hero." Garfield said in deadpan

/

Suited up in their hero costumes, the students have small talk about each other. Garfield ends up sitting beside Tooru Hagakure, the completely invisible girl who's wearing nothing but gloves and boots.

"Hey, Tooru-chan." Garfield spoke to her "Are you really not wearing anything?" he asked shyly.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Garfield-san! I'm perfectly fine since no one can see my body. I'm invisible all the time, no big deal!" she said in a bubbly tone.

"But how can you know someone can…you know…?" Garfield asked with a blush.

"No one can know any place, just don't worry about." Tooru said, as Garfield didn't know she is blushing.

Momo, Mina, and Tsuyu were sharing the same thought as well. Because since they're marked, they can feel Garfield's thoughts and feelings. All of them felt Garfield feeling nervous about sitting next to the invisible but naked girl. So in order to make the atmosphere, Tsuyu brings something up.

"So, you know it's kind of strange that Deku's Quirk is similar to All Might?" Tsuyu blurts out as Deku almost did a spit take.

"What? No way, Asui, All Might doesn't get hurt. He's too tough and basically invisible." Kirishima said as his arm hardens "Like my Quirk, Harden!"

Garfield hid it, but he's very aware of Midoriya's Quirk isn't natural, rather he received it from All Might. He is one of the few people who knows All Might's true form.

"If we're talking about powerful Quirks, you can't forget Garfield, Todoroki, and Bakugou." Mina comments.

"Of course, Bakugou won't be popular since he's always fuming." Tsuyu states angering the explosives Quirk.

"You bitch! I'm gonna be popular too!" Bakugou barks at her.

"Don't talk that way to Tsuyu-chan, Baka-gou!" Garfield growls at him as the two glares at each other.

"Or what, Zoo Freak?! I'll blow you to into the forest! Your Quirk is nothing but lame ass animals!" Bakugou shout mockingly.

"Please, even without my Quirk I can still kick your ass!" Garfield replied smirking, making Bakugou look more pissed off.

"You tell him, King-sama!" Kirishima cheered for Garfield.

"Yeah, Bakugou has the mouth of a turd and the personality of a tomato." Denki comments causing most of the class to laugh while Bakugou grits his teeth in frustration.

"He's not wrong, Bakagou. With a personality like yours, no one will see you as hero material." Garfield said with a smirk.

 _'Those fucking assholes!'_ Bakugou thought, he will show them what kind of hero he is during the Trial of Rescue.

/

The students have made it to the place. It is a very large white dorm and inside of it has eight different zones and plazas.

"Wow, this place looks like a theme park!" Ochaco states in awe.

"Floods, landslides, fires, earthquakes, etc, etc. These are the simulations I've created for heroes to handle disasters." spoke a man inside a spacesuit, wears a pitch-black dome helmet, and yellow boots. "Welcome to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint!"

"Whoa, it's Thirteen!" Izuru said in excitement.

"Wow! Thirteen's my favorite hero!" Ochaco comments in awe.

"What's up, Thirteen-sensei!" Garfield said, waving at the space suited hero.

"Hi there, Gar-san. Looks like you've finally entered into UA!" Thirteen replied.

"Yup, ready to become a hero!" Garfield answered.

"You two know each other?" Midoriya question in surprised.

"Yeah, Thirteen's one of my mentors who helped me control my Quirk when I was little. He likes to build me a training course until I know my Quirk better." Garfield said gives a thump's up. "Still using it!"

"By the way, Thirteen. Where's All Might?" Shouta ask the astronaut-suited hero.

"Oh, he's out doing some hero work." Thirteen answers.

Soon Thirteen starts to explain to the students about the use of their Quirks in situations. He reveals his own Quirk, Black Hole, which can suck in any object as it turns into dust. However, he explains that it can also kill people once they get sucked into his vortex. He explains to the students that Quirks can easily harm others, but heh assures them that their Quirks are not to be used to harm people.

"So, without further delay, let us begin the course!" Thirteen announced getting the students to be excited.

'Wait.' Garfield thought, as he notices a shadow forming by the fountain. He then notices that the shadow grew into a portal. "What the hell?!"

Shouta notice this as well, seeing a dark portal as someone is coming out, revealing to be a white-haired man covered in disembodied hands, and following him are a gang of villains.

The black portal transforms into a shadowy man with a metallic silver neck collar.

"Who are you!?" Thirteen questions.

"Greetings, we are the Villain Alliance. You see, I apologize for the inconvenience. We're here for a Mr. All Might, in order to extinguish him." The shadowy man spoke as Bakugou and Kirishima charges in to blast and hit the shadowy man.

"Alright! Got that fucked down!" Bakugou shouts but the darkness-Quirked man rejuvenated himself.

"Quite a predicament, attempting to take me down." he said as his dark shadows grew.

"Everybody, run!" Garfield shouts but everyone got engulfed into a shadowy sphere.

"You will all be scattered, tortured, and slain!" The shadow man said as the groups of students get scattered into different zones of the USJ.

/

Garfield, Midoriya, and Tsuyu all fell into the Water Zone, where they dive into the large waters. The Water Zone is a large pool where a life boat resides in, and is currently filled with three of the UA students, and dozens of aquatic based villains.

Garfield saw Midoriya floating down as a shark-villain with scuba gear is about to chomp him up, but Garfield turns into a swordfish and swim down to stab the villain's leg. The villain screams underwater while Tsuyu appears as she uses her tongue to grab Midoriya and Garfield after he changes back. They both swim up the surface, seeing a lifeboat there as Garfield changes into a bird to fly up there while Tsuyu threw Midoriya to the boat as she climbs up there.

"Where is everyone?" Garfield asked after he changes back.

"Oh man, are we in trouble." Tsuyu states seeing the boat is surrounded by aquatic-based villains.

"What do we do? Why are the villains attacking here of all places?!" Midoriya asked.

"The break in at the media." Garfield whispered as he turns to Midoriya "Midoriya-san, didn't you mentioned something about a media break in that happened? And Iida helped the many group of students go to the emergency exit?"

"Yeah." Midoriya replied, remembering that around the time Garfield is in the nurse's office there was a bunch of news reporters trying to get in UA for All Might. He then realized what Garfield's saying "We thought it was just a reporter that broke into the school gates..."

"Which was a ploy for the villains to gather information about our activities." Garfield responded. "All Might's supposed to be here today, which is what their goal is."

"They did say that they're going to kill All Might, which is impossible." Tsuyu states "But unless they've found a way to hurt him."

"And those bastards said they're going to torture us." Garfield growls, as he feels the distress from Momo and Mina. _'Momo's transported to the Mountain Zone along with Kyouka and Denki. Mina's still at the entrance with Thirteen and the remaining students.'_ he thought, while Izuku was thinking about the villains calculating about how they're going to kill All Might and wondered why.

"Come back in the water!" shout the aquatic villain "We'll kill ya if ya don't come in!"

"Izuku, Tsuyu, stand back." Garfield said as his eyes turn reptilian. "I'm going back in." he said as he jumps off the boat.

"Garfield-san, wait!" Midoriya shouts for him, but Tsuyu blocks him.

"Hold up, Midoriya-san. Gar-kun has a plan." Tsuyu states seeing him dive in the water.

"Ha! Look at that idiot!" The scuba villain laughs as he bares his teeth. "Must be stupid to jump towards the water!"

"Let's rip him up, boys!" the shark villain respond as they all charge after the spot to where Garfield is. However, Garfield's body starts to shift, changing into a most fearful creature underwater that got the villains to stop.

Garfield closed his eyes and focus on his Quirk, then he starts to transform. He's body turn three time bigger, he's feet and hands turn into flippers, and his neck grew gills. A big tail on his back that has a flap trail. He's head begin sharp as well mouth and teeth.

Midoriya and Tsuyu look at the water, bubbling above. They're getting nervous until they see the bubbling begins to go faster. Suddenly coming out of the water is the villains. Also, a big giant green sea humanoid monster with tentacles and claws, holding the villains using his tentacles.

"Garfield-san transform into a Kraken! Amazing huh Tsuyu. Tsuyu?" Midoriya said look at her.

Tsuyu was awestruck by seeing Garfield like this, as she is drooling at the form _. 'I think might be in love.'_

The kraken threw the villains far away from the water, making sure they never hurt Midoriya and Tsuyu. He then uses a sonic screech against the group of villains as he threw them out from the building. Those that are still in the water sends in their attacks on him, but the kraken knocks them out with his clawed hand.

"He beat them all in that form!" Midoriya stated in shock.

The kraken rise from the water, transforming into something small but big. Heading down to the two he changes into a griffin. "Get on! We're going to the Mountain Zone!" he said as the two get on top of the griffin, as he flies off to the mountain zone.

/

The Mountain Zone is a large mountain hill that's now filled with villains. So far, Momo, Kyouka, and Denki defeated most of them. However, Denki becomes too stupid to fight due to using up his electric charge Quirk, making him useless in battle. This leaves Momo and Kyouka facing off the remainder villains.

"Are you good to continue, Kyouka?" Momo asks her, covering her chest due to creating a shielding blanket from her back, ripping her top.

"Yeah, I'm good!" Kyouka replied, but suddenly gets hit with a blunt weapon causing her to fall down.

"Kyouka!" Momo shouts, as she is suddenly pinned to the ground by a villain with a skull face.

"You pesky children never had a chance!" Skull-Face states as his partner carrying a bat pins Kyouka down.

"My, they have some pretty girls in here." the bat wielding villain states, having lustful eyes on Kyouka and Momo.

"Yeah, especially this girl." Skull-Face states, pinning Momo's arms down as he stares at her bare chest. "This one's womanlier than the other. A little fun wouldn't hurt before we kill them."

Momo and Kyouka's eyes widen as they struggle to get those villains off of them. "No! Stop!" they cried out, but the villains have them pinned down.

Sorry, but it's been so long since we had a girl." Skull-Face said while gripping Momo's arms, getting her to face him "Now let's-"

"Let them go!"

Both villains look up sees a green griffin and two students on his back. Both Midoriya and Tsuyu jumped off, make the griffin dive down to the villains. The griffin then tackles the villains off of the girls, as the villains start to scream once the griffin starts to maim the villains with its talons.

"Oh god." Midoriya winced. He could've sworn the griffin was clawing their eyes out.

"AAAHHHH!" the villains scream until the griffin stops. Seeing them alive but covered in bite marks and scratches, the griffin changes back into Garfield who went to help Momo and Kyouka.

"Are you two alright?" he asks helping them up.

"We're fine, but you've showed no mercy on those guys." Momo comment.

"Sorry you had to see that, I just can't stand these creeps messing with you girls." Garfield told making the two girls blushed. "How's Denki?"

"He's fine but..." Tsuyu said look at Denki. "He's getting worst since he shorted out himself."

Denki is seen with his thumbs up as he slurred out "Heeeeeeeeeey!"

"He used up his charge, right?" Garfield asked the Kyouka nodded, while Momo made a new top to cover her chest. "Anyway, we need to get to the others. The leader of the villains is at the entrance with the rest as they're with Thirteen."

"Then we need to get to the others to make sure they're safe!" Momo said while creating a stretcher from her leg. "As far as we know, the other heroes aren't aware about the attack!"

"You guys exit out of the mountain, I'll meet you up at the entrance. Just make sure Denki doesn't hurt himself!" Garfield told as he changes into a falcon to fly off to the entrance.

Once the falcon makes it to the entrance, he saw to his shock that Shouta is being pinned down by a black creature with an exposed brain on its head.

"I'm going ask you one last time Eraser Head. Where's All Might?" Tomura questions.

"Like hell I'd say something to a rotten shit stain to you." Shouta spat only to get bashed on the head by the creature.

"Fine, if that's the way it's supposed to be. Nomu, finish him." Tomura orders.

Nomu about to finish off Shouta, but two large punches hit the abomination and send him far away from Shouta. Tomura is shocked to see a green gorilla who grabbed Shouta and run off, far away from him.

"What the hell is that?!" Tomura asked. Shocked that a green gorilla came out of nowhere.

/

The gorilla ran down to put Shouta at the forest area, as the gorilla changes back into Garfield.

"Shouta-sensei are you alright?" Garfield asked.

"No... run, Garfield. That thing the villains called, a Nomu, has a Quirk that can absorb shock. No matter how much you can hit it, it'll just keep getting stronger to more you hit it." Shouta said in a weak tone.

Garfield turn to see the Nomu, as it looks at the students that weren't separated as well as Thirteen who is being sucked in by his own portal by the shadow man. He then notices Izuku's group makes it in time, but Tomura spotted them. However, it was Ochaco that reach to tap on the plates of Kurogiri to save Thirteen and for Tenya to charge towards the exit to escape.

"Got it!" Uraraka states.

"Looks like it's game over for you, bastard!" Garfield told Tomura as he stands "Once reinforcements comes in, it's game over!"

Tomura said nothing but scowl, as he commands the monster "Nomu, finish him off!"

Nomu charges at Garfield who stand his ground, glaring at Nomu.

 _'I've no choice, even if I get injured or get a really bad headache. I'll have to face this monster!'_ Garfield thought as his eyes turn reptilian. 'I'll protect them all, even if I use the form!'

Garfield begin to transform into something different out of the species. He's getting bigger and his muscles grew twice the size, having green fur all and a big mane on his back, getting a beastly look, and having claws.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWW!" Garfield's beastly form roared as he charges at Nomu.

Both big ones collided to each other, and both begin to exchange punches.

"You idiot! His Quirk is Shock Absorption, you can't win! He's powers is made for All Might!" Tomura gloat in glee.

However, Garfield grabs the Nomu and throws him to crash onto a wall. The Nomu quickly gets up, snarled at Garfield as it charges towards him to bite at the beast. The beast roared as he punches Nomu in the stomach, which Nomu didn't budge.

 _'Durability, this guy's tough!'_ Garfield thought as the Nomu throws him out of the center as he lands on the fountain.

He sees Nomu charges towards him, who quickly dodged from him quickly. Nomu then destroys the fountain with his fists, trying to get him but failed as the Beast moved from him.

Garfield begins to charge at Nomu, who gets out of the fountain. Garfield jumped towards him and begins to spin dash at him, which hit Nomu in the chest. Garfield begins to slash across the Nomu's chest as much as he can, making way more critical.

'He has shock absorption not Nullification So there is a limit to what he can take! If I hurt him beyond his limit I can definitely stop him. Go beyond! Plus Ultra!' Garfield thought as the more he clawed the Nomu, he sees it's skin ripping apart, but regenerate more. 'Damn, he can regenerate?!' he thought as he continues to beat the creature.

"Alright, listen up!" Tomura announced as Garfield notices the hands guy's shouting. "Since All Might's taking too long to come, it's about time we hopped on out of here!" he said as he turns to notice Izuku's group, "But first, I'm gonna give All Might a little message!"

Garfield stops attacking Nomu, noticing that Tomura is charging towards Tsuyu. "NO!" he snarled as in an instant, he rushes towards as Tomura reach his hand over Tsuyu's face about to kill her, only for Garfield to change into a coyote and bites Tomura's hand.

"AAHHH!" Tomura screams in pain, feeling the green coyote's teeth sinking into his arm.

Tomura retreat the arm, as the Coyote gets in front of Tsuyu making him defending her from the monster.

"Taste like shit." The coyote states.

"Why you mangy mutt! Nomu, smash them hard!" Tomura shout angrily.

 _KTOOM!_

Everyone heard an explosive came from the entrance. They look and saw the mighty hero who stood in front of the villains. It was All Might, the number one hero who instead of smiling, he's got an angry look on his face.

"I am here!" All Might said in anger.

"So, the No. 1 hero is here now. Nomu! Take down All Might!" Tomura ordered pointing at the hero.

Nomu charges towards All Might, baring his teeth towards the number one hero. All Might dodge Nomu as he went to pick up Shouta as well as Garfield, Tsuyu, Izuku, Denki, Momo and Kyouka out of the way to the remainder of the students.

"Whoa, he saved us all in a split second!" Kyouka states.

"That's the No. 1 hero for ya." Tsuyu comments.

"You students stay here while I deal with this!" All Might told them, while glaring at Nomu.

"All Might, wait!" Garfield spoke to him. "That monster with the brain matter has a Shock Absorption Quirk! No matter how many beatings, it can take it and can regenerate!"

"Doesn't matter! I'll make sure all you kids are safe!" All Might shout as he charges at Nomu.

 _'Then I just make sure I burn that brain to ashes!'_ Garfield thought transform into a green falcon and flew off.

"Garfield-kun wait!" Momo shout in worry.

Garfield looks down seeing All Might battle out the Nomu in hand to hand combat.

All Might grab Nomu as he pins the monster down in a crutch move. However, Nomu's body phase through the ground around a shadowy mists and phase back up behind All Might, about to impale All Might. Luckily, Garfield change into a griffin to push All Might out of the way before the Nomu digs its claws.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Tomura shouts in anger.

"You villains aren't playing fair, so are we." Garfield said as he starts to change form, his body grows bigger than All Might who notice his transformation.

"Garfield, wait! Do you know how much energy you'll run out in that form!?" All Might ask in shock 'Like me, that boy runs up his energy the more he can transform! Transforming into a t-rex is one thing but turning into that will…!'

"I... know!" Garfield replied as he transforms into a large, taller as the roof, green dragon (JP's Note: For a better visual, look up Rathian from Monster Hunter World).

"Whoa, he turned into a dragon!" Mina exclaimed.

"He can change into that?!" Kirishima asks while he, Bakugou and Todoroki made it to the center, seeing Garfield change into a dragon.

The dragon stares at the Nomu who's about to phase back up, but then the dragon shoots out a burst of flames towards the Nomu and the Nomu only.

The Nomu is set on fire, as the flames keeps burning the Nomu alive as he screeches out. "AAAAAAAIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" as it keeps regenerating. However, the flames are so intense, the regeneration only turns to ash, as well as Nomu's whole torso as the shadowy mist disappears due to the flames. Now, all that's left of Nomu are its legs, which is in a bent position.

The dragon stops uses his flames and starts to turn back into Garfield. Who passes out due to use all of his energy, putting him into sleep.

Everyone was shocked to see Garfield taking down Nomu, a monstrosity out of a Tim Burton cartoon. "Alright! Way to go, Gar-kun!" Mina cheered.

"Holy crap! I have no idea he can do something like that!" Sero comment.

"That's insanely incredible." Izuku said analyzing the situation. "He's used up all his energy to transform into a griffin, some kind of werewolf, and a dragon. Garfield-san, you really are amazing."

Everyone shouted, "Plus Ultra!" but Bakugou who's just too shocked, and Todoroki who is silent but amazed by Garfield's strength.

However, the moment is ruined when Tomura threw a fit.

"I have had enough of him!" Tomura shouted as he glares at Garfield "That human petting zoo killed my Nomu! You will pay for this, freak!" he shouts as he charges after Garfield with the intendency to kill.

"No, Garfield!" All Might shout in fear.

Tomura about to touch the unconscious hero, but his hand got shot. "Shit! What the hell!?"

"My fellow students! I have brought the reinforcements!" Iida shout.

The heroic teaching staff that came arrived with Iida, including those like Midnight, Principal Nezu, Snipe, Ectoplasm, Cementoss, Power Loader, Vlad King, Hound Dog, and Present Mic are present, including Mount Lady.

"Garfield-chan!" Mount Lady shouts seeing Garfield's unconscious form. "I'll make that hands guy pay for what they did to you!"

"You and me both." Midnight replied gripping her whip. "Nobody messes with my surrogate nephew but me!"

"That can be taken out of context, you know?" Present Mic told her with a sweat drop.

"We'll shoot that hand-bastard down on his knees if we have to." spoke the cowboy hero, Snipe.

Tomura looks more pissed that the heroes have arrived, but then finds Black Mist popping up behind him. "Where have you been?!" he demands.

"Pardon my intrusion, but I was thinking those heroes wouldn't dare to harm us." Black Mist held up Ochaco by her collar, as she struggles to get away.

"Let me go!" Ochaco cries out as she's about to tap onto her captor, but Tomura grabs her wrist.

"I wouldn't do that, girly." Tomura snarled making Ochaco look at him in fear.

"They got Uraraka-san!" Iida shouts in worry.

"Wait, she was just hear with us!" Mina said looking at her spot and notice Ochaco disappeared, Tsuyu noticed this as well since she was beside them.

"Uraraka-san!" Izuku shouts, eyes widen that she got captured.

"You heroes won't do anything unless we leave with the girl." Tomura states, forming a sadistic look in his eyes. "So, if any of you make a wrong move, I'll kill this bitch to ashes right in front of you all!" Tomura threaten as he glares at All Might. "Got it!"

Everyone was hesitating to move, even All Might, but Izuku sees Ochaco. He remembered how she encouraged him during the exam, as well as throughout class. 'All she's ever done is being nice with everyone else, and that guy…' suddenly a burst of anger risen inside Izuku. An instinct of the need to protect Ochaco, as he activates One for All.

"Stop! Let go of me!" Ochaco cries out as she struggles. Feeling something burning as she saw the sleeve of her costume decaying.

"Move all you like, hope you like losing that hand of yours!" Tomura told her, as his eyes aimed at her. In a second pass, Izuku jumped towards in high speed in a lightning flash, something that even shocks Ochaco, seeing that he is now in front of Tomura.

"Let her go!" Izuku roars angrily launching his fist at Black Mist's metal neck. Izuku then uses his leg to swipes at Tomura's face with a kick, causing Tomura to let go of Ochaco. Ochaco got a chance that she hit Tomura on the stomach, make him fall far from them. Ochaco grabs Izuku after noticing his leg looks swollen and hurt, using her Quirk to fly away from the villains. They go to Garfield, as Ochaco grabs him with her other hand as they fly close to All Might.

"Why you-" Tomura shouted.

"Enough, we need to escape from them, sir." Black Mist told as he creates a portal.

Tomura steps back into Black Mist's portal as it shrinks down, as he glares at All Might, as well as the unconscious Garfield. "We will meet again." he said as the portal shrinks down.

All Might, seeing the other heroes come in as he stares at Garfield and Izuku, his smile form. _'Good job, you two.'_

/

Garfield begin to open his eyes, seeing in a hospital bed. "Where am I?"

"Oh good, you awake."

Garfield sees Recovery Girl in her seat. "I'm in the Medic Room." He states.

"Yeah, and Midoriya's with you at another bed." Recovery Girl replied pointing the direction.

Garfield look at Izuku who has a casted on his leg. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Izuku respond "Just got a little rough on my leg, using my Quirk like that. I couldn't let those guys hurt Uraraka-san."

"Yeah, All for One is something, isn't it?" Garfield replied causing Izuku to gasp in shock. "Relax, I already know about you and All Might's ordeal."

"Really, you know all this time?!" Izuku asked in shock.

"I actually guessed given All Might's character and your powers at the classes." Garfield states. "But man are you something. You'll make a great successor for All Might. If you stop the water works." Garfield told him.

"Thanks, I needed that." Izuku replied

Recovery Girl goes to the door and spoke. "Everyone, they're-" interrupt by a door open up from Mount Lady makes Recovery jumped away. "Awake."

"Garfield-chan!" Mount Lady shouts as she hugs Garfield tightly, making the poor boy to turn blue. "I'm so glad that you're awake! Are you hurt? Did those villainous punks hurt you in any way!?" she asks as her mascara is shown to fall from her tears.

"K-Kaa-chan... can't..." Garfield barely spoke as he's suffocating due to his adopted mother's strength.

"M-Mount Lady-sempai, he can't breathe when you hug him like that!" Momo states, seeing Garfield suffocating and even saw his soul about to leave him.

Mount Lady retreats her arms makes the soul back to him. "Sorry about that, I'm just worried about you Gar-chan."

"It's fine, just a little tired that's all." Garfield replied, rubbing his back.

"You need lots of rest since you've used your Quirk's energy too much in battle. You'll need over ten hours of sleep if you want to get your energy back." Recovery Girl informs.

"Thank you for the info Recovery Girl." Garfield replied.

"And you better sleep when you get home, I want you to be sleeping well. If you tried to get out of bed, I'll just strapped you onto the bed by force!" Mount Lady stated.

 _'Doting mother.'_ was what everyone's mind was.

"Sit down, you're disturbing the patients." Shouta said while pulling Mount Lady away from Garfield as she sits on a chair, she was pouting towards the teacher.

"Garfield-boy, Midoriya-boy, you two were brave in standing up on your own against the villains, as well as the students!" All Might declared while giving a thumbs up.

"Yeah, and the internet has heard about what happened. You're really trending, Gar-kun!" Mina states.

"Wait, I'm trending?" Garfield asked.

"Don't you know about the cameras at USJ? They were definitely recording!" Mina answered.

"Because of how you fought the villains, and change into a dragon surprised all of us, that you've been on every forum on the social media sites." Momo comments.

"Also, Kyouka-san and Tooru-san wants to go out with you, Gar." Tsuyu blurts out as Garfield looks shocked, as Mount Lady looks shock.

"What!? What do you mean dating my son!? Who are these girls, Gar-chan!? Answer me!?" Mount Lady demands as she's being dragged away by the annoyed Shouta.

"I'll be waiting outside if you need me!" All Might told as he exit himself out, like a normal person would.

"Oh, um is Uraraka-san alright?" Midoriya ask them.

"She's fine. A little shaken up, but she's doing good." Momo answers his question. "She said that she needed something to do and said she'll come by to visit soon."

"The sleeve of her costume got some damages, but she'll be fine. No damage done by that rotten villain." Recovery Girl states.

Soon the girls left as well leaving Garfield and Midoriya alone. However much to the two's shock, Uraraka came in later.

"Oh, um are you two alright?" she asks while carrying a basket of bread.

"We're doing better. Recovery Girl said that I'll heal up soon since I have healing factor. All I need is rested and I good to go." Garfield replied. "Midoriya-san's leg will heal soon, so he'll get better."

"Glad to see you came, Uraraka-san." Midoriya said seeing her walk up to him.

"Um...I just want to say...thank you, Deku-kun, for saving me." She replied as she was tinted red. In a rush she gave him a kiss on the forehead as she quickly rush out leaving the basket of bread.

"Alright, looks like you got yourself a girl, Izuku-san." Garfield comments, only to see his roommate froze up as his face was cherry red. "Izuku-san? Deku? You there?" Garfield ask as he saw Midoriya pass out with blank eyes "Midoriya-san!"

/

Somewhere, in an old bar we see a darkness coming out of nowhere and drop to the ground is Tomura, who is angry at what happened. The plan could've worked perfectly. But thanks to the green one and All Might, it failed.

"I wanted to kill that man with my very own hands! But now, I wanted to kill that green freak!" Tomura shout angrily.

"Tomura, stop your tantrum. Your father is on calling you now." Black Mist said.

Tomura gave a startled look. His master wants to speak to him as he heads down to the computer.

 _'Father...only he knows what to do next.'_ he thought as he goes to contact his "father."

/

The next few days came through perfectly. Garfield is seen walking in the streets, wearing black jacket, white shirt, blue pants, and combat boots. Next to him is Jirou, who wears a black jacket with a short, black leather dress and black strap heels.

"So Jirou, where are we going?" Garfield asked.

"Oh, we're going to a place." Jirou replied as she leads him the way.

"What place is that?" Garfield asks her, as she leads him the way.

"The same place I go to." Jirou replied as they stop. Garfield saw the place and is shocked by the large club building.

It's color black and purple as the Windows shows colorful lights inside, with a pink upside-down triangle symbol at front.

"This look way cool." Garfield comment.

"Yeah, best place to get lose and even not any crime here. I always come here once or twice after school." Jirou replied.

"That explains the shape of your cheeks." Garfield comments.

"W-What?" Jirou asks, blushing on her face, thinking he's referring to her butt "W-What do you mean by that?"

"The triangles on your face looks like the symbols on the club." Garfield points out, making Jirou flustered in embarrassment "You look cute with those."

Jirou looks really flustered as she grabs Garfield's hand and pulls him towards the club "Just come on already!" she told him as they head for the club entrance. There, they meet a bouncer blocking their way.

"Name?" the bouncer asks them.

"You know who I am, Boba. Kyouka Jirou, and this is my date, Takeyama-Logan Garfield." Jirou respond to the large bouncer.

"Pardon me, Kyouka-san." the bouncer said as he moves aside to let the two in. "Enjoy your stay."

"Thanks, come on Garfield." Jirou said pulling Garfield inside.

"Alright." Garfield said feeling his arm pulling.

/

Garfield sees the place, really got some place crowded with people wearing weird clothes. It was like a rave party in there as the lights blaring, the music rising, and everything's neon.

"Man, this place is pack." Garfield comment.

"Yeah, this place is good for young people to party after exhaustion from work, schooling and stuff." Jirou shout through the noise, pulling Garfield to the dance floor. "Come on, let's go dance!

As they get on the dance floor, Jirou takes her jacket off, showing off her leather short dress leaving her back bare to Garfield. The two dances around on the dance floor, as the loud, rap music plays. Then this particular music plays, as Jirou swings her hips towards Garfield and shakes her butt in front of him.

 _'That's right Gar-kun, stare at me.'_ Jirou thought with a smirk. "Like my style of dancing Gar-kun?" Jirou asked act normal voice

"Yeah, you have an interesting dance." Garfield comment as she turns around, swaying her hips while being close to Garfield.

"Good." Jirou states while she grabs Garfield's hands after she turns around and place them around her waist to be close. "Now, rub me like this." she has Gar's hands rub around her stomach while moving her butt against his groin area.

"Gar-kun, follow me to do something for me." Jirou said grabbed Garfield's hand, begin to walk.

"Sure, why not." Garfield replied as they head down somewhere through the crowd.

/

Garfield and Jirou got in a room far away from the club. Their room is like might purple with a bed, with lamb showing some light.

"I didn't know there are rooms in a club." Garfield states.

"Yeah, there are private rooms for those who gets drunk and need some rests, and..." Jirou walks close to Garfield, as she whispers to him. "Need some private time with each other."

"Private?" Garfield asked, seeing Jirou walks up to the bed, slip off her heels and lie down on her stomach, with her butt sticking out. "Jirou...?"

"I wish to be one of your mates." Jirou told him.

"Really?" He asked in shock "I didn't know it would turn out that way."

"Well, since Momo's your mate, and the fact that you've saved us from those villains about to rape us, I thought if a date and some sex would help repay you. Plus, if anytime you go on your mating cycles, I want to help out so that Momo won't be alone to suffer getting pounded in the ass when you turn savage." Jirou states.

 _'That's a little bit insulting.'_ Garfield sweat drops. "Are you sure you want this?"

Jirou just sit up, as do a finger that 'come here' thing, Garfield goes to her and she put her hands on his face.

"Garfield, let me be honest here...I always think you a kind of great guy." Jirou said making Garfield surprised.

"Really?" Garfield asked

"I... thought I was just sitting next to a playboy, but you just wanted to be friends, even saved my life. I was a little jealous of them getting their hands on you first. I thought I got nothing until you say yes to me. Of all your kind and heroic stuff you've done... I wanted to be with you." Jirou said with the last one with a smile.

Jirou pulls Garfield into a kiss, that make both eyes closes as Jirou goes into position. Garfield flipped skirt up showing her black panties.

"Alright, I do it. I'll promise to make you and the others happy." Garfield whispered grabbing Jirou's butt. He lifts the skirt of her dress up, showing her black panties clad to her juicy, big rear. He then slips off the panties down to her ankle.

"Good, just pound my ass like the others." Jirou replied shake her behind.

Garfield unzip his pants, as he releases his large cock that already hard. He grabbed it and insert in the butt.

"Ah!" Jirou gasp, feeling a little pain when Garfield's little beast thrusts into her butt. Garfield held her hips as he begins his thrusting. Back and forth Jirou Kyouka goes, as she felt each thrust into her butt she leaves out some moan. "Oh, oh, ah, kya!" she moans loudly.

Garfield held her hips as he raises his hands up to Kyouka's body. He brings her close to his body while continuing to thrust her rear. He roams his hand to grope her chest, and his other hand digs down her pussy to massage her lower lips.

"Ohhhh Gar-kuuuhhh!" Jirou moan in pleasure.

"I always loved you Jirou!" Garfield shout makes the bust squeeze.

"Me too, I wanted to be with you foreveeeeer!" Jirou moans in reply.

Garfield even spanking her which she gives big moans in each slapping he does to her bubbly butt.

He thrusts Jirou for a while until eventually, he felt like he's about to unload. "I'm about to cum!" he announced

"Do it, Gar-kun!" Jirou respond as she felt his cum shooting his juice into her, as he pulls out as she leaves an orgasmic moan. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jirou moans loudly then falls down on the bed with hers and Garfield's cum ooze through her butthole. Her legs twitching from the pleasure Garfield gave to her.

Garfield follow suited to cuddle with her, both of them hugged each after a lovely time with each other.

"I have fun." Garfield whispered.

"Yeah, but you know what else is fun?" Jirou said as she lifts her dress up, as she takes it off along with her bra. "Mark me as one of your mates. Any place you want to mark me, go ahead."

Garfield sees her beautiful body right front of him, so he sucks up his breath and lick his teeth. Garfield begin to kiss Jirou's neck down to her small chest, down to one of her thighs. He turns her around as he bites her butt, making her moan as she is now his mate once he licks his bite. She is real glad that it happened.

"You're now one of my mate, Jirou-chan." Garfield happily told her.

"And I'm happy to know we have small group that won't change us." Jirou said.

"Yeah, let's go home before our curfew gets passed. I've seen your father, and he's not a type of guy to keep a lady out for so long." Garfield grimly said as he begins to fix himself up.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him if he tries to hurt you. The parent I'm worried about is your mother, giving me that look like she's going to step on me like a bug." Jirou replied in grimace.

"Let's just agreed that we both have overprotective parents." Garfield said as he helps Jirou to get dressed.

/

 **And Jirou Kyouka's in the harem. Hope you love this chapter because it took over 7000 words to make.**

 **Remember to fav, follow, and review!**


End file.
